


Hoarding A Secret

by Jeniiin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, hoarding!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniiin/pseuds/Jeniiin
Summary: His mother hoarded trash. And he hoarded secrets.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Do Kyungsoo has the perfect doll-like life. It's all pretty on the outside; but it's one big pile of shit on the inside. Litterally. His mother didn't always beat him when she was flat out intoxicated with god knows what. And his house wasn't always filled to the ceiling with useless junk. That is until his Father died.  
> For some reason after his Father passed away, his life turned completly upside down.
> 
> His lovely house became filled with useless junk and trash that his mother never allowed to be thrown out.  
> His loving mother became an abusive alcoholic.  
> All his friends turned their backs on him.  
> He went from the most popular at school to the most picked on.  
> What happens when Kim Jongin moves in next door? Will he be added to the list? Or will he be the light that shines on Kyungsoo's gloomy life?

 

It was so cold.

He wasn't even halfway to school, but his hands started to numb. Sparks of pain shooting up his back and travelling throughout his entire body. His body ached badly with every step he took, he hoped that the passers-by thought that he was shuddering from the cold.

Kyungsoo thought back to the night before, wondering what he could’ve possibly done to anger his mother, to the extent that she had nearly broken his spine. Oh yeah, he had brought up the notion of cleaning his hell-hole of a home.

As he made his way out of his neighborhood, he saw a truck with "Pay Less, Move More" written across the back. Great, just great, Kyungsoo huffed bitterly under his breath causing an icy puff of air to leave his mouth. _New neighbours, meaning new people to gossip about the state of my home._

Kyungsoo's home was rather… _Unique_? The problem was that anything that went into the house... well it never came back out. People often wondered how a family could never throw out a single trash bag?

At first, nobody really paid much mind to the small issue. However, one evening when the neighborhood’s moms had their usual midweek get-together, one of the mothers had brought up the topic of trash bags and the mysterious Do residence.

That was the creation of the rumors and conspiracy theories which spread like wildfire. More and more people began to notice. How could an entire family never have any trash to throw out? When people buy things, they at least throw out the wrapping, right?

Following soon after, people began to notice how the curtains were never open. How the front yard was neglected, making the grass so tall that it was impossible to walk in. Not to mention the fact that nobody besides Mrs. Do and her son Kyungsoo, ever entered the house.

This had left the neighbors curious as to how it looked on the inside. Unknown to them, that while the outside may have seemed like a normal family house, albeit a little rundown, the inside was in fact a complete dump.

When Kyungsoo had finally arrived at his school, he bee-lined to the bathroom. Running his hands under the heavenly hot water from the sink. He peered into the dirty mirror, thankful that his face was untouched from last night's beating.

He let out a deep sigh and turned off the tap. As he left the bathroom and was making his way to class, he could feel the glares burning into the back of his head and he could hear the scattered whispers from the students in the hallway.

He slumped down into his seat and stared out the window. He watched boredly, as a black car pulled up up to the gate and a kid stepped out. _Looks like there's a new student,_ Kyungsoo thought, and he began to take out his notebooks and pen.

As soon as he had placed them on his desk, a large hand swiped them off, leaving his papers scattered across the floor.

"Opps, my bad. Looks like my hand slipped," Kris said with a snicker.

The class erupted into laughter and murmurs. It wasn't a funny scene, but his classmates seemed to think otherwise.

Kyungsoo quietly bent down and begun to collect the fallen papers. He was reaching out for his fallen pen, fingertips inches away ㅡ until it was roughly kicked across the room.

"Whoops," Kris said smugly, turning on the heel of his foot and walking back to sit with his friends.

Sehun, one of Kris's friends, picked up Kyungsoo's forsaken pen. "It must be my lucky day. I needed a new pen," he said with a smirk.

Kyungsoo got up and slowly made his way towards Kris's group of assholes, his shoulders hunched together in nervousness. "Hey, uhm, I need that pen. It's my only one."

"Awe, you mean this pen?" Sehun said, holding up the black biro. "Sorry, finders keepers."

"But... It's mine, I really need it back."

Sehun appeared to be thinking for a moment, and right when he was about to hand the pen back, he snapped it in half and placed it in Kyungsoo's outstretched hand.

"Here's your fucking pen," he smirked.

Kyungsoo was so tired. He was so tired of everything and everyone. He was so tired of life.

His back was really hurting, and the palm-sized bruises on his legs hadn't fully healed. Every inch of his body ached. It ached so badly. He just wanted to drop dead right there, right then.

The pen issue wouldn't usually have bothered him, but today was just not his day. He felt his eyes prick with tears, and his body began to tremble.

The whole class was staring at him, almost as if he was some kind of bomb, ready to explode at any moment.

"Awe Sehunnie, you upset the baby. Aww look, he's about to cry," Kris said in a baby voice making the whole class break out in laughter, as they looked at the trembling boy.

He turned around and sprinted for the door, running as fast as his body was able, down the hallway which to the bathroom. His vision was blurred, and his head seemed as if it was about to explode. Running only managed to made his body hurt far more and he was nauseated.

In the blink of an eye he was on the vinyl floor, toppled over some guy.

He quickly stood up.

"S-sorry."

He ran into the last stall and buried his face into his arms and sobbed.

He didn't know how long he sobbed for but at some point he had fallen asleep. Startled awake by someone kicking the stall door.

"YAH! KYUNGSOO, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Kyungsoo immediately recognized that voice of pure hatred. Kris. He crawled into the corner of the stall farthest from the door, wishing he could just disappear.

"IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL KICK IT DOWN, AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY!!"

With that, Kris kicked the door open, and his crew pulled Kyungsoo out. Kyungsoo curled into a ball and prayed to whatever god he could think of to quickly make this over as quick as possible.

The first kick was aimed at his stomach.

One kick.

Two kicks.

Three kicks.

He felt his body being dragged up from under his armpits.

He started drifting in and out of consciousness. Another hit towards his head, and his body went limp.

Black.

Darkness was all that he could see.

And pain.

That was all that he could feel.

 

 

* * *

 

A/N: So here's chapter one!

Comment and tell me what you think:)


	2. Iron Board Walkway, Book filled Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Note for the people who aren’t as familiar with Korean, aka Korean time with Rin ;) 
> 
> The suffix -yah is a term of endearment, it used by an older person in regards to a younger person who they are close with. Also the word hyung means brother, when it is coupled with the suffix -nim it is a way of being formal and respectful to someone who is higher above you. In this context as Suho is his boss therefore above him in the social hierarchy, therefore Kyungsoo will use the respectful formalities with him, unless told otherwise.

Kyungsoo had woken up, only to find himself in a bathroom stall. His head was throbbing like crazy, and his mouth felt like cotton. He had gotten up too fast and the world began to spin. The brown haired boy gingerly made his way out of the bathroom, when found himself surrounded by darkness. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

**7:50 p.m**

_Splendid, I missed work_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself. Due to the fact he'd been attending the school for the past three years, Kyungsoo knew the layout like the back of his hand. He leaned heavily against the wall, as he slowly limped down the hallway towards the exit. As he exited the building the frigid air hit his body through his thin uniform, causing him to shiver.

He lived over 35 minutes away from the school. However walking in the freezing cold would double the time. The next bus was arriving in ten minutes, and it would take him at least fifteen to get to the bus stop at the pace he was walking now. So he decided to go with the second option and made ways to the bus stop, running with whatever energy he had left in him.

Luckily, he had made it as soon as the bus arrived and he hopped on and sitting in the very back of it, pulling out his headphones and phone. He noticed that he had six text messages from his boss, Junmyeon, who preferred being called Suho. Kyungsoo opened the messages and read them.

 

**Suho:**

_Hey, where are you?_ 3:30pm

 _Are you attending work today?_ 3:47pm

 _Why aren't you replying?_ 3:50pm

 _Kyungsoo-yah… you’re starting to worry me_ 4:18pm

 _Are you ok?_ 4:21pm

 _Please text me when you see this_ 4:40pm

 

 **Kyungsoo** :

 _Oh sorry hyung-nim, I fell asleep and my phone was off until now. Sorry I couldnt make it to work today_ 8:50pm

 

He got an almost immediate reply as soon as he hit send.

 

** Suho: **

_Kyungsoo-yah YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED, DON’T DO THAT EVER AGAIN OR ELSE I JUST MIGHT PASS OUT, and it’s perfectly fine. Next time just text me pre-hand when you can’t make it :)_ 8:50pm

 

**Kyungsoo:**

_Ok, thanks, goodnight hyung-nim_ 8:51pm

 

**Suho:**

_No need to thank me :) Also Kyungsoo-yah you don’t need to use formalities… it actually makes me feel old lol. Goodnight :)_ 8:51pm

 

When Kyungsoo neared his house, he pressed the bell, indicating to the driver to pull in at the next bus stop. He hopped off the bus delicately, trying not to injure himself further and slowly made his way home. As he walked down the sidewalk, he noticed that the people next door had their lights on. He thought back to earlier that morning when he had seen the moving truck. It seemed that their family are now his new neighbors.

He really dreaded opening the wooden door, knowing that the rusty hinges would indicate his arrival. However Kyungsoo figured he couldn't just stand on his porch all night either. It wouldn’t be a smart idea because one, the soles of his feet felt as if he had been jumping on Legos and two, the night air wasn't getting any warmer and pneumonia wasn’t looking appealing right now.

After much contemplation he finally opened the door and entered. Well it wasn’t exactly that easy, he had to wrestle the door open, leaning on it with all his weight and squeeze through the small opening he had created. As soon as his slender body was inside, he stumbled over a pile of black bags filled with god knows what. The small male got up and dusted his uniform off. The last thing he needed was a dirtied uniform.

He felt up the wall for a light switch. When he had found it, he flicked it several times which to his dismay, no longer worked. Kyungsoo grabbed his lifeline of travelling across the excessive piles of trash, the broken iron board which legs had disappeared god knows when. He carefully placed it on top of the useless junk that bombarded his floor and clambered on top. Carefully, he stumbled across, wincing at the occasional pangs of pain and climbed back down to a rare empty spot on the ground. He placed the board against the wall, ready to use when he needed to leave the house.

He made his way up the stairs by sliding through gaps in the railing, making sure not to actually set foot on the steps. There was a stench about the staircase and he could almost swear that some poor creature must've died between the soiled trash bags that resided there. When he had reached the second floor, or the library as he had named it, considering all the books his mom had bought but never read lived there, he could finally breathe.

The second floor didn't have an eye burning stench like the rest of the house. Luckily it was filled with stacks of books which were ceiling-high. Along with newspapers and magazines that have yet to be taken out of their packaging. He slid across the bare wall, toeing his way through and pushed his bedroom door open.

The only room in the residence that actually seemed livable was Kyungsoo's. The small male had gotten a mini fridge and a mini microwave. He had a very organized desk and several cleaning supplies, aside from the regular bedroom furniture such as a bed, closet and nightstand. It may have been small but Kyungsoo had made it home.

 

***

 

**11:48pm**

Kyungsoo had been working on his homework for the last two hours that he’d been home, and he hadn't heard a single sound. He decided to text his mother and see whether she was going to come home tonight or not. Soon after though, he asked after her well-being. She curtly replied that she was in fact not coming home and the small male couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, thanking every god he could think of.

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo hated his mother, he actually loved her a great deal, despite her flaws. He believed that sometimes she tended to get a little out of control. Contrary to what you may think, it wasn’t because she stopped loving Kyungsoo. It was because of all the hardships she'd endured, like having Kyungsoo at the young age of seventeen, getting married and quitting school to raise him - not that she even cared for school in the slightest bit though - and going through the death of the love of her life when Kyungsoo was fourteen years old.

Well, his mother’s life wasn't as horrible as it could've been but the young male liked to think it was. It helped him justify everything she had done. The fact she wasn’t home that night, meant he wouldn’t have to deal with her pessimism and erratic behaviour. Instead Kyungsoo could have a peaceful sleep, lord knows he needed the rest.

Something he hadn't been able to have all week.

Kyungsoo packed his school work away and slumped on his bed, thinking back to the last time he was truly happy. Not the fake kind that he put on for appearance sake.

The last traces of his happiness vanished 3 years ago.

It had been 3 years since his father, his knight in shining armor had died.

He could still remember how he would wake up to the smell of home-made waffles and freshly made hazelnut coffee. He would make his way down the fluffy, carpeted staircase and would hop to the kitchen. His mother would be smiling brightly as she set the table for her only son and loving husband. His father would set down his newspaper and get up, gently caressing his wife's hand before giving it a kiss and saying, "Honey, the dishes can wait, but my work and Kyungie’s school can't. Let's eat together." They would enjoy the delicious meal before heading out to go about their day. Then at night, the three of them would enjoy dinner and spend time together watching his mother’s favorite drama.

Kyungsoo could still envision how perfect his house had been before it had all went to shit. His friends always used to choose his house to hang out in because his mother always prepared the best snacks, and his house was warm and loving.

But that was three years ago. No trace of that house was left anywhere in this dump anymore.

After all that reminiscing Kyungsoo felt as though the air had gotten stiff, so he decided to take a walk. He went over to his drawer and pulled out a rolled up escape ladder and secured it on his window sill. _There’s no way I'm going back downstairs again,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself. If someone decided to climb up the ladder while he was gone, he could only hope that they wouldn’t pass out or even pass away in that hell hole.

Once he was on the ground, he patted his hands against his pants and started his night stroll. He put his headphones on and played a random song off his playlist and walked down the dark street. The small male saw a figure walking up to him, but Kyungsoo couldn’t really make out his face since it was too dark. As the figure got closer, Kyungsoo tensed a bit, but the thought of him being kidnapped and killed rather than having to spend another night in the dump house seemed rather… appealing...

The figure walked right past Kyungsoo. It was a male. Kyungsoo turned his head to look back at him and caught the young man looking back at him.

The figure seemed pretty attractive, even though the small male only caught a glimpse of the tanned skin and dark eyes.

He let the thought go and went about his stroll, only focusing on the music drowning out his thoughts.

* * *

 

 

A/N

Little visual on how Kyungsoo's house looks on the inside:

Mrs. Do's bedroom

Living room

Kitchen

Second Floor hallway

Don't forget to comment and upvote!

See you next chapter lovlies:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! See you next chapter lovlies:)


	3. Spilled Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Note for the people who aren’t as familiar with Korean, aka Korean time with Rin ;) 
> 
> Firstly Ahjussi means uncle. As you know Koreans are very formal and especially polite to their elders, so they usually regard people who are older with terms like Ahjussi and Ahjummah (Aunt), it’s their way of being respectful to strangers. 
> 
> Secondly kingka is a term that is used to describe the male at the top of the food chain in school, i.e. the most popular and loved boy in school, in an american movie he would usually be a jock. You can also get a queenka who is the female at the top of the food chain.

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo woke up trembling and covered in sweat. He must've had another nightmare. The small male often woke up like that but he could never remember what he had dreamt about that scared him so deeply. He turned over in his bed and checked the time.

**6:30 am**

He should have attempted to fall back asleep, since he didn't have to get ready for school for another hour but once he woke up he couldn’t get back to sleep. Kyungsoo made his way to his closet and changed into his uniform. Today, he made sure to wear a jacket and scarf, since the weather was starting to get colder day by day.

 _I should really buy a pair of gloves before my hands fall off from frostbite,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

He did his usual routine of exiting the house as cleanly and safely as possible.

First, he squeezed between his booked hallway.

Second, he slid down the railing of the stairs.

Third, he hopped on to the rare empty spots on the floor that led to the entrance of his home.

Lastly, he grabbed his handy board and once again balanced it on the trash bags that were bound to spill outside if he opened the door wide enough. He carefully walked across the board and climbed down. Kyungsoo opened the door and slipped outside with the little opening he managed to make.

He took a deep breath of the fresh cold air, the kind that didn't poison his lungs and decided to head to the convenience store and have a little breakfast. Maybe even buy a pair of gloves to keep his hands from freezing and falling off.

"Good morning Kyungsoo-yah," said the old man who ran the store.

"Hello, Ahjussi," Kyungsoo said with a warm smile back.

Kyungsoo walked around the small shop, wondering what he should eat, not realizing there was another boy his age in the small shop too. The small male decided that two kimchi wraps would be sufficient enough for him to last the school day. Plus, they were ‘buy one, get one free’.

He headed to the cashier to pay.

"Uhm, excuse me, Ahjussi, do you sell gloves, too?" Kyungsoo asked, holding up his hands.

"Oh, actually, I think we have a pair left. It’s in the back near the umbrellas," the man said, pointing in the direction that they were in.

"Ok, thanks. One second please," Kyungsoo said, putting his wraps on the counter before heading to get the gloves.

 _Oh today must be my lucky day. There's only one pair left_ , he thought as he reached for the black gloves, not realizing there was another pair of hands reaching for the gloves, too.

Their hands collided, skin sliding against one another.

They both looked up and gazing into eachother's eyes, as if they were two lost soulmates found each other once again in another lifetime.

After a lifetime, they snapped back into reality.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he began stuttering an apology.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry. You can have those if you want," Kyungsoo said, bowing.

"No no, it's okay. It's my fault. I didn't notice you reaching for them," said the tan boy who towered over Kyungsoo.

"No, you're hand was closer to them. They're yours. You take them."

"I - Okay, fine. I'll buy you a pair, though, in return. Deal?"

"Deal - I MEAN NO! No, it’s okay, PLEASE," Kyungsoo said frantically. He hated when others involved themselves with him over little things that didn't matter.

"Nope. Too late. You already agreed," said the smirking tan boy.

Kyungsoo just turned around and headed back to the cashier to pay for his items. The tan boy followed him.

After Kyungsoo left the little shop, the latter did the same.

"I'm Kim Jongin. You can call me Kai, though," the tan boy said to Kyungsoo.

"I'm Do Kyungsoo," he said, biting into his wrapped kimchi.

"I moved in that neighborhood yesterday,” Kai said pointing towards the neighborhood. “Now that I think of it, were you walking last night over there?"

The small male was still chewing, so he just let a muffled ‘mhm’.

"So that was you!" exclaimed Kai.

Kyungsoo tilted his head, he didn’t remember seeing the tan male last night. He didn’t realise that the male was practically melting inside from how much the small male looked.

Kyungsoo looked at his phone, sighing when he saw he didn't have much time if he wanted to make it to the bus on time.

He turned to face Kai who was looking at him intently.

“Well it was really nice meeting you Kai but I have to get going before I’m late for school.”

The taller male pouted, not wanting to part from the small male. Kyungsoo internally squealed at how adorable the male looked when he pouted. He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell from the fact that Kai actually wanted to spend time with him.

He just smiled at the tan male, giving a half wave as they went their separate ways. Kai had a car, so he just climbed in and drove off. As for Kyungsoo, he just sprinted to the bus stop as he noticed that his bus was arriving and got on.

He arrived at his school, and interestingly, all the whispers and chattering weren't about him. They were about the new heartthrob of the school, who became good friends with the kingka Kris.

 _Great, now one more annoying asshole is added to the list,_ the small boy thought to himself. He sat at his desk and didn't take his notebook out until the teacher actually started the class. A lesson learnt from yesterday's incident.

For the first time, Kris wasn't harassing Kyungsoo and instead was just talking about some kid who arrived yesterday while Kyungsoo was absent due to certain circumstances. The class quieted down as a tan boy walked in. Kim Jongin.

Suddenly, the whole class greeted him, telling him to sit with them or offering him their notes.

But instead, he sat with Kris and his crew.

 _What the fuck,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

Kai didn't notice Kyungsoo until the end of class, and just about when he was about to say hello to the small boy, Kris gave him a strange look.

"What? Why’re you looking at me like I stepped in shit?" Kai asked with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe because you were about to actually interact with that little freak?" Kris scoffed.

Kai's facial expression became even more puzzled. "What?"

"Listen man, I'm just looking out for you, don't involve yourself with that freak unless you're with me. Got it?"

"Uhm… Okay, I guess," Kai said.

 

~*~

 

Just when Kyungsoo thought he was having a rather peaceful day, lunch rolled by and took a big dump on his head. Or maybe "spilled" would fit the situation better.

He got his tray of food and was about to leave the cafeteria when the Kingka and his minions arrived with the new heartthrob.

Kris was holding a carton of milk as he made his way towards Kyungsoo. He stood beside the small male and let go of the milk carton, letting it drop on the floor, spilling the contents.

"You dropped my milk," Kris said, not even looking at Kyungsoo.

"No I didn't, you insensitive asshole. I didn't even touch it."

Kris shot a glare at the boy and started circling him.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. What am I ever going to do with that little mouth of yours? Oh I have an idea," Kris said as a devilish smile played on his lips."You have two options that I get to choose for you."

He grabbed the sealed milk carton off Kyungsoo's tray and began opening it.

"Option one: you can drink this milk in one shot, but it's gonna have a little added surprise." Kris sipped some of the milk and swooshed it around in his mouth and spit it back in the carton. "Or this milk will get spilled just like you spilled mine. But I get to choose where it gets dumped."

If all the students weren't staring at Kyungsoo before when Kris arrived, they definitely were now… With there phones out recording the scene before them.

"Hey, don't you think your going a little too far?" Kai interrupted, feeling bad for the boy had he met earlier that day.

"You." Kris pointed at Kai. "Don't tell me what I think or don’t think."

"S-sorry," Kai stuttered out.

Kris snapped his fingers. "Okay time’s up, I want you," Kris handed the milk carton to Kai, "to dump this on the freak’s big head as an apology for you telling me what I think."

Kai just gaped at Kris.

"And if you don't, I can make your life a living hell in a matter of seconds," Kris said in a dark tone. "You have five seconds to decide."

Kai stood there with hesitation.  

He didn't have time to think.

* * *

 

 

A/N: Hello Lovelies! Do you think Kai will dump the milk on Kyungsoo? What do you think? Tell me below <3 I wanna hear your opinions:)


	4. Coffee and Hugs

The teacher didn't question Kyungsoo when she saw him sitting in class with his gym clothes on, it wouldn’t be the first time and Kyungsoo was thankful for that. He honestly couldn't focus in class. There was this unknown feeling in his gut that he simply couldn't shake off. Not only that, but the scene from an hour ago kept replaying in his mind.

 

_Kris snapped his fingers. "Okay time’s up. I want you," Kris handed the milk carton to Kai, "to dump this on the freak’s big head as an apology for you telling me what I think."_

_Kai just gaped at Kris._

_"And if you don't, I can make your life a living hell in a matter of seconds," Kris said in a dark tone. "You have five seconds to decide."_

_Kai stood there, hesitation evident on his features._

_A split second later, the contaminated milk poured over Kyungsoo's head and dripped down through his hair onto his uniform, soiling it._

_"Good choice," Kris said feeling pleased as he patted Kai on the back._

_The whole cafeteria was either ooh-ing or just laughing as if they'd seen a comedic act play out in front of them._

 

Kyungsoo had expected that kind of outcome, but a very, very small sliver of him had hoped for something else. Maybe it was because of the look Kai had had in his eyes, before dumping every chance they ever had of friendship, over his head.

The small male just wished he could go take a shower because the stench that the milk started emitting from his hair was quite nauseating. But the shower would have to wait until after school while the soccer team was out practicing.

Showering at home was completely out of the question. Hell, his shower needed a shower. It should do Kyungsoo a favour and drown in bleach. The bath tub was so moldy and had a thick layers of muck at the bottom, but the roaches and other critters didn't seem to mind. In fact, the walls started growing a new layer of brown fuzz. His bathroom was littered with bottles, trash bags, and other vile items. There was one unspoken rule between him and his mom: never, ever open the bathroom door on the first floor.

Not like they could even reach the bathroom anyways.

 

~*~

 

After school ended, Kyungsoo snuck into the locker room after the soccer team went out to do their practice. He stripped down and headed to the shower.

"Kyungsoo?" said a familiar voice.

The small male stopped and began to tense up. He knew that voice. Kim Jongin. He didn't want to turn around. If he did, he wouldn't know how to face him.

He took a step forward, ignoring the latter.

"Kyungsoo, listen. I'm sorry for earlier," Kai said.

Another step. Two more, and he would be in the shower, washing off the disgusting milk residue left on his skin and hair.

"Please don't ignore me. I really feel like shit after what happened today," Kai said weakly.

Without turning around, Kyungsoo muttered, "Oh you mean when you chose to dump the milk on me?"

Kai hesitated before answering back. "Kyungsoo, hear me out please. I had no choice. Kris was forcing me."

"Forcing you? That's weird. I don't recall Kris making you go against your will. He gave you an option, and you went for it."

"No that's not it. He said he would ruin my life, an-and he seems the type that's capable ofー"

"Oh, boohoo! So fucking what? You're just as bad as the rest of them. And please do me a favor and don't come near me again." Kyungsoo rushed into the shower, immediately turning on the hot water that began burning his back.

His tears were far more hotter than the scorching water sprinkling over his body, though.

He let out a muffled cry and slid down the wall, silently breaking down.

How much more pain could this boy possibly endure?

Not much.

That was all Kyungsoo knew.

 

~*~

 

Once Kyungsoo got out of the shower, he felt slightly better. He put on his casual clothes, which consisted of a black sweater, black pants, a face mask, and a beanie. The face mask and beanie served as a small disguise in case one of the soccer players came to the locker room early.

He snuck out and exited the school, heading to work.

Kyungsoo worked in a library, and he absolutely loved it. The library was his escape from reality. Plus, the pay was good, and all he had to do was sit behind a counter and check in and check out books. And not only that, but he had a few friends there. Or so he believed, since they came almost everyday and actually talked to the said boy.

There was Lay, the boy who seemed so innocent but secretly liked to read erotic books.

Then there was Xiumin, who always had a cup of coffee with him. After talking to Kyungsoo a few times, he had started bringing the boy coffee as well. He'd usually come for the free wifi and comfortable lounge chairs and take a nap.

There was the secret couple that would make out in the book aisles where no-one went, Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

And lastly, the only person who had managed to get a laugh out of Kyungsoo, Jongdae, aka Chen.

Chen had read almost every book on paleontology. If he was asked about any breed of Dinosaurs, he would give more information than the great Google-sensei had to offer.

Kyungsoo also liked that he could read while on the job, and he had a wide variety of books to choose from. He mainly read books about fantasy, happy endings, books where the prince would save the princess, stories that had hope... Something Kyungsoo didn't and couldn't have.

He finally arrived at work and was greeted with a smiling Suho.

"KYUNGSOO-YAH! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT I LOST MY LITTLE BALL OF SQUISHY," Suho cried out while giving the latter a bone crushing hug.

The small male was fighting for air. "H-hyung… Too… T-tight."

Suho let go immediately and stared into the smaller male’s wide eyes pinching his cheeks, "Kyungie, are you okay? Do you need anything? I'm not just your boss, you know. I'm your friend, too," he said, giving a very warm smile.

Kyungsoo felt really touched, and he smiled back at the older male and shook his head. His boss wasn't just like a friend to him, he was also a father figure. Unbelievably protective with a caring nature bested by no-one. He wished that he could have Suho as his parent. At least Suho could keep his living space neat.

Well then again, Suho had money more than the bank itself. The man could build ten more libraries and he would still have enough money for his next generation.

The small boy made his way behind the front desk and took off his face mask, but he left his beanie on. He looked up and was face-to-face with a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"Hey, penguin boy. Missed me?" Xiumin said to Kyungsoo.

"Yeah totally. All I thought about today was 'man, when will I get my free coffee'." The latter chuckled.

Xiumin shook his head, smiling, and handed the cup to Kyungsoo. "So how was your day, penguin?"

Kyungsoo hesitated for a second. "It was… fine, I guess," he said, rubbing his neck.

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well first of all, I’m a psychology major. Second of all, when someone lies, they tend to fidget. And you’re rubbing your neck and looking away."

Kyungsoo put his hand down and glanced up at Xiumin.

"So how was your day? From the way you look, it didn't seem to have gone well."

The small boy began telling the latter what had happened that day, which lead to Xiumin almost screaming.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Xiumin.

"Shhhhhhhh, did you forget we’re in a library?" Kyungsoo shot the other a glare.

Just then, Chen walked up. "Uhm, hey Kyungsoo. Sorry, I swear I wasn't eavesdropping but I couldn't help but hear what you said. Are you okay? Do you wanna go to a cafe? Let out your feelings a bit?"

Suho walked by and slid a note to Kyungsoo

Just go. I can handle the place, but be back by 5. I have an announcement to make >w<

Kyungsoo checked the time.

**3:47 pm**

Kyungsoo decided it was a good idea, and the three headed to the nearest Cafe.

* * *

 

 

A/N: Hello agaiiiin:)

So here's chapter 4, what do you think so far?

The next chapter, you guys will get to know Kyungsoo's mom about more, before it's out i just wanna show you the difference between when his mom is sweet and loving vs. when she snaps

Here is his loving mom (yes it's hyuna, bc who else would fit this role better than her lol)

Here is his mom when she's snapped


	5. New employee?!

"Ok. So let me get this straight," Xiumin started with a stern look on his face. "This dickwagon, Kris, dropped his milk, blamed it on you, and had some new kid dump your milk on your head? How does any of this make any sense on any level? Like, what the actual fuck?"

"Yeah, and how didn't any teacher see any of this? Where the hell were they?" Chen said, struggling to keep himself calm.

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I don't know, but it's oka-"

Chen interrupted Kyungsoo by slamming his fist down on the table. "Don't. Don't you dare say it’s okay. Because this whole fucking situation is anything but okay. That piece of rat shit needs to learn a fucking lesson!"

"Yes. I completely agree with Chin on this," Xiumin said as he took a sip from his boba tea.

"It's Chen," Chen corrected.

"Whatever," Xiumin said, not breaking his gaze away from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiled slightly at how kind the two males were to him. It felt like it had been forever since he had someone to talk to like this, someone who actually listened and cared.

Last time he could actually talk about his feelings without being told to "suck it up" was with his childhood best friend, Namjoon.

Namjoon and Kyungsoo were inseparable up until about two years ago, when Namjoon got an offer to attend a boarding school in America, due to his extraordinary grades. Obviously, Namjoon took the offer - well, his parents had threatened to disown him if he had declined. The two would email each other every once in awhile to check up on each other, although it was mainly Namjoon who wanted to check up on Kyungsoo since he knew about the secret of his home life.

But what he didn't know about was the way the small boy was treated at school. He didn’t want to burden the male any further, knowing that his friend would fly halfway across the world for him.

"Earth to Kyungsoo." Chen waved his hand in front of the small male’s face. "Helloooooo".

Kyungsoo snapped back into reality and looked at Chen and Xiumin.

"You okay, penguin boy? You looked like your soul left and forgot your body." Xiumin chuckled.

"He needs some milk." Chen laughed to himself at his joke.

Xiumin started to laugh, too, after he understood what Chen had meant. Kyungsoo just shot both of them a death glare.

_*DING DING DONG*_

Kyungsoo checked his phone and saw a message from Suho.

 

**Suho:**

_**Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. 5:10 p.m** _

 

**Kyungsoo:**

_**Oh im srry, time just flew by, ill be there shortly. srry hyung-nim. 5:10 p.m** _

 

"Hey I have to get going. Suho hyung told me to be back by five, and I'm ten minutes late."

"Oh, okay. I'll go back with you. I left my book at the library," Chen said.

Xiumin gave Chen a strange look. "Isn't that your book right there?" He pointed at the book on Chen’s lap.

Chen shot a glare at Xiumin. "I meant my _other_ book."

"Mhmmmm," Xiumin said with a disbelieving tone.

Both boys waved goodbye to Xiumin and headed back to the library.

 

~*~

 

Suho walked up to Kyungsoo as soon as he arrived. "Kyungie! You're here! Great!"

"Well you told me to co-"

"Luhan! Kyungie is here. Let's start the meeting now!" Suho sing-songed.

The doe-eyed boy, the other librarian besides Kyungsoo, made his way the males. Suho sat both of the boys down and cleared his throat.

"So as you know, the library has been having more and more lovely readers come by, so I decided to hire another person to help along with keeping the book shelves organized and tidy." Suho explained.

Luhan raised his hand. "Are we doing a bad job, hyung?"

"No, not at all. I just thought you guys might be a little overworked, and a student came by today asking if we were hiring. I decided that it was a perfect idea for a helping hand."

Luhan nodded. Kyungsoo just stared at Suho, absorbing this new information.

"I would like to introduce you two boys to Kim Jongin," Suho said, smiling

What?

Kim Jongin? No, it couldn't possibly be _him_ right?

The tan boy walked out from behind the bookshelf.

What the fuck just happened?

Kim Jongin. Kim fucking Jongin.

This was the only thing Kyungsoo could think before he passed out.

* * *

 

A/N: Hello again! This chapter is a little shorter than usual, therefore you will learn about Mrs.Do in the next chapter, and also Suho still has one more announcement to make! too bad Kyungsoo passed out hahahaha

Sorry to disappoint heheh

Anyways, how was this chapter? Did you find anything surprising? I'd love to hear what you think (as usual, I just really enjoy every comment<3)

 


	6. The Announcement

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to see Chen staring down at him.

Chen? 

A wide chesire smile spreads across Chen’s face. "You're awake!"

"Chen you won't believe what I saw in my dream. I saw that Suho hyung hired that new kid. I really thought I was hallucinating. Thank god it was a dream." Kyungsoo chuckled.

Wait. Dream? Why was he dreaming? He had to have been asleep to dream. 

_ DID I FALL ASLEEP ON THE JOB?!   _ Kyungsoo thought to himself, his mind going crazy in the process.

"Ah-hm." Someone cleared his throat behind them.

Kyungsoo looked in the direction of the sound. 

Seemed like it wasn't a dream, and Kai was indeed working at the small male's workplace.

Kyungsoo started laughing.

He laughed hysterically whilst pointing at Kai, who stood against a wall with his arms crossed.

Soon the maniacal laughter turned into sobs. The small boy brought his hands up, covering his face as he cried. 

After fifteen minutes, Kyungsoo calmed down with the help of Chen and Suho. Chen sort of understood the reason that Kyungsoo snapped so suddenly, since he had told him that he had had a dream that the ‘new kid’ worked with him, so he guessed that this was the same ‘new kid’ from school.

Suho, on the other hand, was completely confused. He tried asking what was wrong, but the smaller male just kept shaking his head.

Once everyone settled back down, Suho went and started his second announcement. This announcement would surely cheer up Kyungsoo. He was certain of it.

"So now that we're back on track, I still have one more announcement," Suho said as he began reaching for a rolled up poster on the table behind him.

He unrolled the poster and held it in view.

 

**_KARAOKE AND MOVIE NIGHT!!_ **

**_COME CELEBRATE THE 1ST ANNIVERSARY OF YOUR LOCAL LIBRARY!_ **

**_PLEASE JOIN US FOR A NIGHT OF OUR VERY FIRST CELEBRATION!_ **

**_MUST BE A MEMBER OF THE LIBRARY._ **

****

 

"WE'RE HAVING A KARAOKE AND MOVIE NIGHT!" Suho excitedly exclaimed.

Suho was right. This really did cheer Kyungsoo up, but not to the point where he would show his happiness, because he knew that Jongin would have to be there that night of the celebration.

His boss nudged the little penguin-like boy. "Aww c'mon, Kyungie. Aren't you excited?"

"No, hyung-nim, I am. I really am. Something is just on my mind, but I swear, I'm pumped."

"Okay, well now that's done. I need you, Luhan, to do your regular job of checking in and out books. Kyungsoo, Jongin, I'm going to need you two to hang a few posters inside the library and a few outside. Once the posters are done, I'd like you to pass out the fliers to our lovely library members," Suho said handing Kyungsoo and Jongin two bags with rolled up posters.

Jongin happily took the bags. "Aye aye, hyung."

 

~*~

 

The two boys had been putting posters up for two hours, and they still weren't halfway finished. How long could putting posters up possibly take?

Then again, the library was bigger than average, so… 

Jongin kept glancing at Kyungsoo, but the latter kept his eyes focused on the poster that he was struggling to tape to the wall. The tan boy made his way to the other and held the poster down, allowing Kyungsoo to tape it with much more ease. 

Kyungsoo hopped off the chair and dragged it to the area that the next poster needed to be.

An annoyed expression washed over Jongin’s face. "You're welcome."

Kyungsoo stopped and slightly turned his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You say 'thank you' when someone helps you out in times of struggle, and that person replies with 'you're welcome' because it’s simply etiquette," Jongin said, slightly passive aggressively

"Oh, my bad. Thank you so much, Jongin-ssi, for dumping back-washed milk on my head in front of the whole school. It means  _ so _ much to me," Kyungsoo said with obvious sarcasm.

"Ugh, can't you just let that go? Can't we start over?"

"Let it go? It hasn't even been 24 hours since it happened. Plus, I don't even need to let it go. Why should I? I don't need someone like you. My life is already shitty enough."

"I..." Jongin was utterly lost for words.

Kyungsoo went ahead and hung up the poster that lingered in his grasp. Just then, Suho went up to them and told them they could continue tomorrow and should go home for the night.

The small male gathered up his stuff and headed out.                                                                                                

 

~*~

 

As Kyungsoo turned to enter his neighborhood, he couldn't help but notice someone following him. 

He stopped in his steps and turned his head around.

Kai? 

"Why are you following me?" Kyungsoo asked as Kai neared.

"Uhm, I live here?" Kai said

"Oh."

Kyungsoo walked on and was almost at his house, yet Kai was still walking behind him.

"Okay, where exactly do you live?"

Kai pointed at the house that used to be empty for months until a few days ago.

The small male’s jaw dropped. 

"Why the face?" Kai asked.

"Because my house is right next to yours," the small boy squeaked out.

"Really? Wow, this must really be fate," Kai said a little too happily.

The two walked up to there own front doors, and Kai waved to Kyungsoo before entering his own home.

Kyungsoo just sighed and stared at the door nob for a few minutes before pushing the door open with all his weight. 

He did his regular routine of entering and making his way to the stairs.

Until he heard a groan. 

His mother was home. This night wouldn't end well. He was sure of it.

"Kyungsoo-yah? Baby, come here," Hyuna said, calling her son.

Kyungsoo hesitated before walking towards his mother. He walked over the excessive trash bags and random junk everywhere.

His mother was sprawled on her lounge chair that was in the middle of the living room in front of the small television. The lights were turned off, the only source of light being emitted from the television screen that was almost never turned off even when no one was home.

Her son stood a good five feet away from her. That was where the nearest empty spot was, anyway.

"Yes Eomma?"

Hyuna lazily turned her head to look at her son. She was either high or drunk, maybe both, and that was already a sign telling Kyungsoo to make a run for it. When she was out of it, she snapped very easily. One time, she nearly broke Kyungsoo's leg because the microwave stopped working and he couldn't heat up her noodles. What was he supposed to do? The microwave had stains from never being cleaned; mold was growing in the corners of the inside of it; the plate didn't even rotate anymore; the buttons basically had to be punched to work. He couldn't walk properly for a two weeks after that. 

"Come closer."

The boy hesitated. "Eomma, there isn't enough space for me to come closer, though."

She slammed her fist against the small littered table next to her. A few roaches and other vile critters scrambled all over the table.

Hyuna took a deep breath. "I said… FUCKING COME HERE!"

Kyungsoo scrambled over the disgusting waste below his feet, falling over in the process.

Luckily, he caught himself in the fall, preventing his face from coming into contact with the debris. But his hand had went straight through the bag, and he felt worm-like bugs crawling over it. Maggots, to be precise.

It took everything in him to not scream or puke. 

If he screamed, god knew what would happen if he startled his mother. She would probably shove a rag down his throat. 

If he puked, she might make him eat it up for dirtying her living room.

Oh the irony.

He got up, his hand shaking violently as he wiped it on the end of his sweater.

"Y-yes E-e-eomma?" Kyungsoo stuttered.

His mother was exactly like an underground mine. One wrong move and he was dead.

"Kyungsoo-yah, why do you not like to listen to me? Do you not love me?" 

"N-no Eomma, I love you. I love you very much, and I do my very best to do everything you ask of me," Kyungsoo said, hoping his night would end well.

"Really? Because no matter how many times I ask of you to leave the house belongings as they are, you seem to do the exact opposite," she snarled, her tone getting darker with each word. She looked at him straight in the eye. "Kyungsoo. Where's my lighter?"

"What?" Kyungsoo looked puzzled.  _ Lighter? How the hell was I supposed to know? _ he thought.

"Do Kyungsoo. Don't make me repeat myself. Where. The. Fuck. Is. My. GODDAMN LIGHTER?!" She shrieked.

Kyungsoo took a step back.

Big mistake. He shouldn't have done that.

* * *

 

**A/N: HELLLOOOOOOO!!! I actually have a poster for this story, This is what it looks like and it can also be found in ch1 <3**

****

 


	7. Breaking Rules

**TRIGGER WARNING! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO MENTIONS OF ABUSE, YOU ARE WELCOME TO SKIP READING THE BEGINNING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE STAR (***) LINE!**

  
  


Kyungsoo took a step back.

Big mistake. He shouldn't have done that.

His mother stood up, not caring where she stepped, because to her, the house was her  _ castle _ , the lounge chair was her  _ throne _ , and the useless junk and excessive bags of trash were her  _ possessions _ . 

She forcefully grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm and yanked him forward, causing him to almost lose his balance.

He was terrified. 

His mother was fuming. Her eye began twitching the way it normally did when she reached her snapping point. Once she made it to that point, there was no going back. 

"M-mother, I'm sorry please don't be angry… I-I-I'll buy you a new lighter. I promise!" 

"No, Kyungsoo. You need to learn a lesson," Hyuna said with a dark tone, digging her nails into his skin.

"B-but I didn't touch or even s-see your l-lighter." Kyungsoo felt his eyes prick with tears. He had to hold back his tears. He couldn't cry in front of his fiend of a mother. If she saw him cry, it would encourage her. She was capable of being far worse than she showed.

"Honey, I don't give a shit whether you saw it or not. I have rules set out, and you broke them. Now, being the good mother that I am, I'm simply going to punish you for disobeying," she said, tightening her grip. Her nails were dug so deep in her son’s arm that blood started to pour and drip down his arm. Neither of them had noticed, though.

With no sign of affection, she said, "It's only fair, right, sweetheart?"

"No. I-I mean y-y-yes," Kyungsoo stuttered.

"Whatever." She held her free hand up to her chin and thought for a second. "Now what sort of punishment is suitable this time?"

Kyungsoo felt like his knees were about to give up at any moment. Whatever little food he had eaten that morning, it would be reappearing shortly. He swallowed hard and looked up at his mother.

She snapped her fingers, "Ah ha, I know exactly what to do with you." 

Without a second thought, she dragged her son behind her as she stepped over the bags of trash, not minding what it was she walked over. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, could feel the bugs cling to the bottom of his pants and some crawl into his shoes.

She dragged him into the kitchen and looked around and spotted the stove. It took her a few minutes to find the stove, since it was pretty much hidden underneath all the unwashed plates cluttered on top of it, along with cups that grew mold, rusty spoons, and other silverware.

She pushed aside some of the clutter, making space for a stove head to appear. 

A million thoughts ran through Kyungsoo's brain. He was going insane at the thought of what his mother was planning to do to him.

It took her a few tries to get the burner on. Since it was a gas stove, no electricity was required. He wished it was an electric stove so that the wire-eating critters could've saved him from that exact moment.

But he never got the upper hand in most situations. Especially not in this one.

Hyuna looked like Satan himself had taken over her body. Her red lips played a devilish smile.

"This will only hurt a little. It's a punishment after all," she said, holding up Kyungsoo's arm.

Kyungsoo took in the situation.

_ She was going to burn his arm.  _

Her eyes showed absolutely no trace of any mercy.

The small boy was her son, her  _ only son  _ for God's sake.

He began to frantically tug his arm out of her tight grasp, but it was no use. 

Hyuna pulled his arm over the flames and began lowering it towards the stove.

Kyungsoo began screaming like no tomorrow. His tears began spilling over. It hurt so, so much. He felt his skin sizzle at the contact with the flame, and his vision started going white with the pain.

"STOP SCREAMING! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!" Hyuna yelled, and he slapped him with her free hand.

"MOTH-ER. S-STOP. M-M-MY ARM. IT -AH -IT HURTS," Kyungsoo screamed shakily, his voice breaking from the pain. 

He kept trying to tug his arm out of her grasp until she suddenly let go of him. He fell backwards in the bed of trash bags filled with rotten food that was being devoured by roaches, maggots, and other disgusting bugs. 

He would usually freak out at the "squishy" sounds made by the bags that contained God knew what, but his mind was too busy with the throbbing pain shooting from his freshly burned arm. 

He sobbed loudly, making Hyuna jump on top of him. She shook him violently by his shoulders and yelled at him to quit crying. Then she got up and lifted him by his hair, only to kick him back down repeatedly.

_***********************************************************************************************************_

But in the process of kicking, she lost her balance and fell backwards. 

Kyungsoo took his chance and crawled out of the kitchen and ran for the door. At this point he didn't give a shit over what he stepped on. He walked right over past the garbage to the exit of his house. 

The small boy struggled with opening the front door with one hand, but he heard his mother scream his name, so with all his might, he pulled the door knob. and the door opened.

He quickly ran across the lawn and down the street without looking back. 

Kyungsoo kept running until he collapsed. Coincidentally, he collapsed in front of a playground in the park.

He limped to the nearest bench and plopped down. His body felt like it was on fire, aside from his burned arm. He began sobbing, and soon enough, he was wailing, too. 

His mind went numb, and all he could do was sit and cry like a baby. He felt all alone with no one to turn to. 

The small male didn't notice the presence of another person right in front of him as he kept on crying.

"Kyungsoo? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kai asked with worry.

Why was it that Kai always found him in these kinds of situations? It reminded Kyungsoo of someone very close and dear to him, Namjoon. 

Kai sat next to the shaking boy. "Kyungsoo-yah, what's wrong?" He asked with a softer tone. 

The tan male began inspecting the smaller male and noticed how beat up and worn out he looked. His clothes were soiled and dirtied… And that stench… It smelled like something was recently burned. Kyungsoo’s arm caught his attention, the skin was a red he’d never seen before. It was dangerously raw with blisters beginning to form on it. 

Worry washed over Kai. Kyungsoo was severely injured and not responding. 

After half an hour of Kai awkwardly watching the latter sob, he started to calm down. 

Kai took a deep breath and finally asked for the nth time. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one," Kyungsoo croaked.

"I've been sitting here forever waiting for you to calm down and tell me what happened, and all you say is 'no one'?"

Kyungsoo just stared blankly at nothing. 

"Please tell me what happened. I'll help you."

"No, go away. I… Want to be alone for a while."

"What? No, please tell me!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll do anything. Just let me help."

Kyungsoo considered it for a while.

"Go get me some ointment if you wanna help so badly."

Kai immediately stood up. "Okay! But you have to stay here. I'll be right back. Don't run away."

"Don't be stupid, just go."

The tan male ran as fast as he could and bought the ointment along with a few extra things to treat Kyungsoo. He was back at the park in lightening speed.

Kyungsoo was still sitting on the bench, but he was humming.  _ Cute, _ Kai thought.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo said as Kai began disinfecting and applying ointment onto his burned flesh.

"No need to thank me. Now will you please tell me what happened?"

Kyungsoo groaned. "Ugh, no, just let it go. I'm not going to tell you."

"Please." Kai pouted.

Kai finished wrapping up Kyungsoo’s arm and tied it up.

"Thanks again," Kyungsoo said, getting up. He decided to head back home. His mother was most likely asleep, and he couldn't sleep in the park.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Uhm, no. Like I said, I'm not going to tell you anything?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because, I don't know you. You're just a stranger who dumped milk on me."

"But I'm your work mate, and I tended your wound."

"Do want a goddamn medal or something? It doesn't change the fact you helped Kris humiliate me even more in front of the entire school."

"That wasn't the entire school."

"Majority, and videos were taken. I'm 99% sure the whole school knows who you are and what you've accomplished."

Kyungsoo began walking but he started to lose balance.

Why was he so weak? What did he even today?

_ Oh yeah, the kimchi wraps and boba tea. _

But before he could even exit the park, his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Hello again lovelies!**

**What do you think so far of this chapter? Do tell, I love reading you comments!**

**And welcome all you new readers! Comment below too, tell me what you think of the story:)**

**See you beauties next chapter!**

 


End file.
